Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{3}{8}\right)^{-2}$
$= \left(\dfrac{8}{3}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{8}{3}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{8}{3}\right)$ $= \dfrac{64}{9}$